


Murder is my Profession

by Lycc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Humor, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Murder
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycc/pseuds/Lycc
Summary: Ein Serienkiller, ein Krimi-Autor und ein Mordermittler – 3 Männer deren Beruf Mord ist, und die in diesem Fall allesamt auch privat miteinander verstrickt sind.Was sollte schon schief gehen, wenn der Killer mit dem Autor verheiratet und sein bester Freund der Detectiv ist?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Heimkehr

**Author's Note:**

> Kurzes Vorwort  
> Diese kleine Geschichte basiert auf einem Writing prompt, den ich vor Ewigkeiten mal auf Tumblr gesehen und für absolut genial befunden habe. 
> 
> (Prompt: Eine Dating-Seite, die Menschen basierend auf ihren Browserverläufen matched und so einen Serienkiller und einen Krimi-Autor zusammenbringt. Während der beste Freund des Killers ein Detectiv der Mordkommision ist. Der Killer probiert die Mordmethoden des Autors aus um zu überprüfen, ob sie durchführbar sind. Der Detectiv sieht die Parallelen zwischen den Büchern und den Morden und verdächtigt den Autor.)
> 
> Ich nutze diese Gelegenheit um mich mal in Genres zu versuchen, in denen ich eigentlich weder Ahnung noch Übung habe. Ich habe keinen roten Faden und keinen Plan für diese Story. Es ist mehr oder weniger ein Projekt, an dem ich immer wieder mal bastle, wenn ich bei anderen Projekten hänge. Regelmäßigkeit ist hier also absolut abstinent.  
> Auch kann es passieren, dass Kapitel nicht zwingend chronologisch oder zusammenhängend erscheinen.  
> Dafür wird es einen etwas verplanten und überdramatischen Erzähler und eine gesunde Portion Klischees geben. Nicht zuletzt deshalb sind die Charaktere auch einfach genau nach dem benannt, was sie sind. Nichts an dieser Story ist ernst zu nehmen und alles mit einem Augenzwinkern zu sehen.  
> Viel Spaß und einen hohen Wirkungsgrad.  
> Lycc

Sanft glitt die Klinge durch die weiße Haut seines Opfers, bis das Blut rot aus dem zerteilten Fleisch hervortrat.   
Das Flehen und Schreien der jungen Frau wurde erbarmungslos von dem Knebel in ihrem Mund erstickt, während Tränen der Angst und des Schmerzes über ihre Wangen rannen. Er besah sich das Bild, welches sich hier vor seinen Augen entfaltete – der zitternder Frauenkörper gefesselt an einen Baum, ihre angsterfüllten Augen geheftet auf die Klinge in seiner Hand, der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme wann immer sie versuchte zu sprechen – und empfand gar nichts.   
Mit nahezu mechanische Präzession durchschnitt sein Messer Sehnen, Nerven und Fleisch.   
Im Todeskampf riss sie sich die Haut an der rauen Borke des Baumes auf und auch ihr langes, blond gefärbtes Haar verfing sich wie Spinnenweben in der Rinde.   
Langsam erstarben ihre Bewegungen, während ihr Blut den Waldboten durchtränkte und dunkel einfärbte.   
Leblos hing der schlanke Körper in den Fesseln. Stille umgab ihn. Kein Vogel sang, kein Kleintier brach durch das trockene Geäst, nur die Stille der Toten. Das war es, wofür er es tat. Für diesen kurzen Moment der Stille, diese Sekunde des Friedens, diesen Augenblick der inneren Ruhe – bevor seine Welt wieder laut, kalt und farblos wurde. 

Routiniert ließ Killer seinen Hausschlüssel in das Schloss gleiten. Er konnte spüren, wie sich der Zylinder im inneren des Schließmechanismusses drehte, der Riegel zur Seite geschoben wurde und sich die Tür für ihn öffnete.  
Im Inneren erwartete ihn ein schmaler Flur mit dunklen Holzmöbeln und dickem Teppich, der alle Geräusche schluckte. Es war warm und einladend. In der Lust hing der Geruch eines erkalteten Kamins und eine schwache Kaffeenote.  
Killer zog seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn ordnungsgemäß an den dafür vorgesehenen Garderobenhaken. Anschließend fanden seine Schuhe ihren rechtmäßigen Platz und zu guter Letzt wanderte die Armbanduhr mit der personalisierten Gravur in die mit Samt ausgekleidete, kleine Schatulle auf dem hölzernen Beistelltisch.   
Von einem Raum weiter hinten in der Wohnung war sanftes Tasterturklacken zu hören und schummeriges Licht fiel durch den Spalt der angelehnten Tür. Lautlos öffnete Killer sie, trat ein und schritt auf die Gestalt zu, die in leicht gebeugter Haltung vor dem PC saß und deren Gesicht sankt vom Monitor beleuchtet wurde.   
„Sitz gerade. Das ist nicht gut für deinen Rücken“, flüsterte Killer mit gedämpfter Stimme und ließ seinen Gegenüber damit erschrocken zusammenzucken.   
„Killer! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!“, kam es verärgert von Writer. „Was macht du überhaupt schon so früh zurück? Ich dachte du hast heute Nachtschicht?“ Ein belustigtes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf Killers Lippen.  
„Es ist 6 Uhr morgens, mein Schatz“, erklärte er verständnisvoll und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange seinen Mannes.   
Writers Augen weiteten sich in Unglaube und huschten zur rechten unteren Bildecke des Monitors und der dortigen Zeitanzeige.  
„Was? Oh nein. Ich hab geschrieben und dabei völlig die Zeit vergessen.“ Schuldbewusst ließ er die Schultern sinken und nestelte am Saum des viel zu großen Pullovers, den er trug.  
„Schon okay“, beruhigte ihn Killer und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Wenn dein Buch so gut ist, dass es selbst dich als Autor so sehr gefangen hält, dann werden deine Leser erst recht davon in den Bann gezogen werden.“  
„Das hoffe ich.“  
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du mal wieder nicht nur die Zeit, sondern auch das Essen vergessen hast?“ Writers Magenknurren machte jede verbale Antwort überflüssig und ließ Röte in seine Wangen steigen. Killer entlockte es hingegen ein herzlichen Lachen.  
„Na dann schau ich mal, was der Kühlschrank noch so hergibt. Kommst du gleich mit oder musst du vorher noch eine Szene zum Ende bringen?“  
„Ich komme mit. Ich hab die Szene grade fertig geschrieben. Würdest du sie nachher mal lesen? Es ist die Szene des ersten Mordes meines neuen Mörders, und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie so funktioniert. Ich hätte gerne nochmal deine Meinung als Experte dazu.“  
„Natürlich. Für dich jederzeit.“ Killer schenkte ihm einen hingebungsvollen Kuss und schloss ihn eng in seine Arme.   
Writer war ein gutes Stück kleiner als sein Mann und so ruhte sein Gesicht an dessen Brust. Writer atmete tief ein und konnte neben dem Körpergeruch seines Liebsten auch noch einen anderen, metallischen Geruch wahrnehmen – den von Blut.   
Killer roch immer ein wenig danach. Aber das war wohl auch zu erwarten, wenn man hauptberuflich Menschen aufschnitt. 

„Wie war es denn heute so in der Klinik?“, fragte Writer während er Moorüben für ihr sehr sehr spätes Abendessen... oder sehr sehr frühes Mittagessen?... kleinschnitt. Oder war es ein warmes Frühstück? Gibt es sowas?  
„Ach eigentlich wie immer. Wir hatten einen Notfall, der sich zwei Finger mit einer Kreissäge abgeschnitten hatte und dem Irrglauben erlag, man müsse die Finger dann auf Eis legen. Damit hat er es mir noch schwerer gemacht als eh schon, sie wieder vernünftig anzunähen.   
Die Leute müssen wirklich aufhören alles zu glauben, was sie im Fernsehen sehen oder in Romanen lesen.“  
„Darum lasse ich meine Romane vom besten Unfallchirurgen weit und breit kontroll-lesen“, grinste Writer frech und warf Killer dabei einen schelmischen Blick zu.   
„Würden sich doch nur mehr Leute an dir ein Beispiel nehmen.“ Erneut fand ein Kuss seinen Weg auf Writers Lippen.   
„Und was hat mein entzückender Krimi-Autor heute so gemacht, während ich Finger angenäht und verschluckte Kleinteile aus Kindermägen entfernt habe?“  
„Ich hab was über eine faszinierende Hinrichtungsmethode gelesen, die von IrgendeinAltesVolk verwendet wurde um ihren Göttern zu opfern.“ Writers Augen begannen zu strahlen die Vollmond in einer wolkenlosen Nacht und sein Grinsen erstreckte sich von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, während er mit kindlicher Begeisterung detailliert beschrieb, wie die Opfer an Bäumen oder eigens dafür aufgestellten Pfählen aufhängt wurden, um dann durch gezielte Schnitte langsam auszubluten. Dieser Prozess zog sich teilweise bis zu 12 Stunden hin ehe das Opfer endlich starb.  
„Für mein Buch ist das zwar leider nicht hilfreich, aber ist es nicht faszinierend wie viel die Leute schon damals über den menschlichen Körper wussten?   
Für diese Art der Opferung waren Schnitte mit exakter Präzession nötig und natürlich musste man erstmal wissen, wo man den Schnitt überhaupt ansetzten muss. Wirklich beeindruckend.“  
„Absolut. Aber wenn du nicht bald anfängst zu essen, wird entweder dein Essen kalt oder du verhungerst vor einem gefüllten Teller.“ Während Writer ertappt rot wurde und nun endlich begann sein Abend... Mittag... Früh... was-auch-immer... zu essen, stahl sich auf Killers Lippen wieder ein sanftes Schmunzeln.   
Er liebte es, wenn sein Schatz so in Begeisterung verfiel. Das Strahlen seiner Augen war unübertrefflich, sein wildes Gestikulieren unnachahmlich und das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, wenn ihm dabei eine neue Idee für eine seiner Geschichten kam, bewies Killer jedes mal aufs neue, dass er den Richtigen geheiratet hatte. 

Nach dem Essen räumten sie schnell den Tisch ab um sich dann bettfertig zu machen. Writer nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. Das ständige Starren auf den Computerbildschirm tat ihm wirklich nicht gut, aber das war eben Berufsrisiko.   
„Ich will nur noch ins Bett.“ Killer strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und platzierte einen liebevollen Kuss auf Writers Stirn.   
„Dann geh doch schon mal vor. Ich muss noch duschen gehen.“ Writer nickte und schlurfte müde in Richtung Schlafzimmer, während Killer das Bad ansteuerte.

Routiniert entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, warf sie in den Wäschekorb und betrat die Duschkabine. Das warme Wasser rann ihm durch die kurzen, schwarzen Haare, lief ihm übers Gesicht und floss seine Wirbelsäule hinab.   
Killer wusste nicht, ob er sich nur so sehr daran gewöhnt hatte, oder ob der Geruch von Blut tatsächlich so sehr an ihm hing, dass er ihn einfach nicht mehr abwaschen konnte. Nicht dass es ihn stören würde, aber in fremden Menschen löste er immer einen unterbewussten Argwohn aus, den Killer in seinem Beruf einfach nicht gebrauchen konnte.   
Writer hingegen störte sich kein bisschen daran. Er trug in der Wohnung mit Vorliebe Killers Pullover und kuschelte sich jeden Abend – oder Morgen, oder Mittag, oder wann auch immer die beiden halt ins Bett gingen – genießerisch in seine Arme. Mit geregelten Tagesabläufen und geordneten Schlafenszeiten hatten sie es beide nicht so.   
Folglich war es nichts Ungewöhnliches für das Paar, so wie heute um 7 Uhr morgens ins Bett zu gehen. 

Als Killer bemüht lautlos die Schlafzimmertür öffnete, war das Licht darin bereits gelöscht worden. Geübt schlich er den altbekannten Weg durch den dunklen Raum zu seiner Seite des Ehebetts. Writer schlief bereits, doch sobald Killer sich zu ihm legte, rollte er sich instinktiv zu ihm hinüber und Killer nahm ihn bereitwillig in den Arm.   
Als er das vor einigen Jahren zum ersten mal getan hatte, war es auch die erste Nacht für ihn gewesen, in der er träumte. Killer hatte nie geträumt – oder sich zumindest nie im Anschluss daran erinnern können – doch wenn er den zierlichen, zerbrechlichen Körper seines Liebsten in den Armen hielt, war es ihm vergönnt im Schlaf die Bilder zu sehen und die Geschichten zu erleben, die man gemeinhin als Träume bezeichnete.   
Müde vergrub Killer sein Gesicht in den weichen, braunen Locken seines Partners und der warme Geruch von Kaffee, Baumwolle und Papier stieg ihm in die Nase.   
Er liebte ihn. Er liebte ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Mehr als er je geglaubt hatte jemanden oder etwas lieben zu können, doch dann hatte dieser kleine, unscheinbare, schüchterne Krimi-Autor, den er übers Online-dating kennengelernt hatte, sein Herz gestohlen. Und es bis heute nie wieder hergegeben.   
Killers guter Freund aus der Schulzeit hatte ihn damals zu dieser neuen Dating-Seite überredet – Matches basierend auf Internet-Suchverläufen. Killer hatte sich keine echten Hoffnungen gemacht, aber Detectiv hatte ihm ununterbrochen damit in den Ohren gelegen, also hatte er sich schließlich seinem Schicksal gefügt und sich dort angemeldet.   
Wie hätte er auch damit rechnen können, auf diese Weise tatsächlich die Liebe seines Lebens zu finden? Er war ja bisher immer davon ausgegangen, dieses Gefühl überhaupt nicht empfinden zu können, doch als Writer damals zum ersten mal vor seinen Augen aufgeblüht war, als ihr Gespräch den keltischen Brauch des dreifachen Todes zum Thema hatte, war sein steinernes Herz zum Leben erwacht und schlug seither ausschließlich für ihn.   
Im Geiste versunken in den Erinnerungen an ihr erstes Date fielen Killer die Augen zu und der Schaf übermannte ihn.


	2. Kaffeepause

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene beobachtete er, wie die Lippen seines Opfers sich langsam blau verfärbten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass nur knapp zehn Minuten vergangen waren, seit er seinen Opfer das Gemisch aus Orangensaft und Gift hatte trinken lassen.  
'Vergiftung schreitet schneller voran als erwartet. Vermutung: Zucker beschleunigt Aufnahme ins Blut' notierte er sich gedanklich, während er vor dem Mann mittleren Alters in die Knie ging. 'Oder war es doch die Säure, die den Magen reizte und dadurch dem Gift das Eindringen in die Blutbahn erleichterte?' Hilfesuchend blickten ihn die tränennassen Augen an, während unnatürliches Röcheln aus der Kehle seines Opfers drang. Auf der Stirn des Mannes bildeten sich Schweißperlen und seine Adern traten sichtbar an seinen Schläfen heraus.   
Ein winziger Funken freudiger Überraschung durchzuckte ihn, als er die Augen des bewegungsunfähigen Bürokaufmanns genauer betrachtete. Wunderschön breitete sich das faszinierende Rot des Blutes, das aus den geplatzten Äderchen drang, im Weiß der Augäpfel aus.   
Schon immer hatte er diesen Anblick geliebt. In den Augen verfärbte sich das Blut nicht, sondern behielt sein unvergleichlich fesselndes Rot über Tage bei und breitete sich dort kunstvoll wie ein Spinnennetz zwischen den zarten Zellen aus.   
Schweren Herzens riss er sich von dem verführerischen Bild los und sah erneut auf seine Armbanduhr. '12 Minuten seit der Einnahme.' Ein subtiles Zittern erfasste die Finger seines Opfers und erstickte Laute drangen gemeinsam mit kaum merklichem, gelblichen Schaum über die zunehmend dunkler werdenden Lippen. 'Seltsam', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Das hatte ich nicht vorhergesehen.' Geistig notierte er sich seine Beobachtungen und im nächsten Moment traten die Augen des Mannes weit aus ihren Höhlen und er tat seinen letzten, gequält röchelnden Atemzug.   
Mit kalter Analytik blickte er auf die unaufhaltsam übers Ziffernblatt wandernde Zeiger – '13 Minuten 48 Sekunden'.   
Blau-verfärbte Lippen, ausdruckslose, blutunterlaufene Augen, unauffällige Spuren von Schaum in den Mundwinkeln (vermutlich vom Orangensaft gelblich eingefärbt) – so saß der Mann mittleren Alters auf dem schmutzigen Asphalt der kleinen Gasse hinter dem Bürokomplex. Sein Rücken lehnte an der Hauswand, sein Körper war unnatürlich nach vorn übergebeugt und die trüben Augen (mit den hinreißenden Einblutungen) starrten leblos den Zigarettenstummel an, der dem Mann bei Eintraten der ersten Vergiftungserscheinungen aus den zittrigen Fingern gerutscht war. 

„Killer, da bist du ja endlich. Ich warte schon ewig.“ Detectiv legte die Fallakte zur Seite, in die er bis eben noch so engagiert vertieft war.   
„Tut mir leid. Nächstes mal klebe ich die Schädelfraktur einfach mit der Heißklebepistole zu, dann bin ich bestimmt pünktlich.“  
„Schon gut. Ich halt die Klappe.   
Aber ich mache dich für meinen übermäßigen Coffeinkonsum verantwortlich. Drei Tassen hab ich beim Warten getrunken.“ Killer seufzte resigniert.   
„Du solltest dringend auf Tee oder Wasser umsteigen. Oder meinetwegen auch Orangensaft.   
Deine schlechte und unregelmäßige Ernährung, das viele Coffein, dein unentwegter Alkoholmissbrauch, deine ungesunde Arbeitssucht – wenn du so weitermachst, kann ich in circa 15 Jahren deinen Totenschein ausfüllen.“  
„Musst du da immer drauf rumhacken? Wegen deinem ständigen Gemecker hab ich schon das Rauchen aufgegeben. Das müsste mir doch ein paar Jährchen mehr erlauben, oder nicht?“  
„So funktioniert das nicht.“  
„Dann kann ich ja auch wieder damit anfangen.“  
„Wag´. Es. Nicht.“ Detectiv brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
„Sein doch nicht immer so todernst.“ Inzwischen kam die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch und auch Killer ließ sich eine Tasse Kaffee bringen, bevor sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzten.

„Aber sag mal, Detectiv, bedrückt dich was? Du siehst noch ungesünder aus, als sonst immer.“ Sein Freund schenkte ihm einen angesäuerten Blick. „Vielleicht solltest du das mal von einem Arzt deines Vertrauens untersuchen lassen“, ergänzte Killer und verbarg sein Schmunzeln hinter der Kaffeetasse.   
„Weißt du was? Sein doch lieber ernst. Dein Sarkasmus geht mir nämlich auf den Keks.“ Doch auch Detectiv konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Nein, es ist nur die Arbeit“, wurde er wieder ernst. „Auf meinem Schreibtisch stapeln sich die Akten ungelöster Morde.“   
„Und du kannst natürlich keinen davon abgeben oder einfach als 'ungelöst' stehen lassen.“ Detectiv war schon immer ein hoffnungsloser Workaholic gewesen und das schlug sich in seiner Gesundheit nieder. Nicht zuletzt deshalb wurde Killer es nie müde, seinen Freund auf diese hinzuweisen. und ihn so zu einem etwas minder schädlichen Lebensstil zu bewegen.   
„Auf keinen Fall. Es ist schließlich mein Job Morde aufzuklären. Dafür werde ich immerhin bezahlt.   
Außerdem kann ich doch nicht einfach diese Verbrecher ungestraft in unserer Stadt schalten und walten lassen. Wenn auch nur einer der Mörder kein Einzeltäter ist, sind mit jeder Sekunde, die ich ihn nicht dingfest mache, alle Bewohner dieser Stadt in Lebensgefahr.“  
„Überdramatisierst du das Ganze jetzt nicht ein wenig?“  
„Das sagt der Richtige, Mister in-15-Jahren-bist-du-tot.“  
„Das ist keine Übertreibung, sondern eine Prognose“, antwortete Killer trocken.   
„Darf es noch ein Kaffee sein?“, ertönte plötzlich die fragende Stimme der Kellnerin und Detectiv lehnte höflich ab.   
„Nein danke. Ich glaube, ich hatte für heute genug.“ Ein süffisantes Schmunzeln stahl sich erneut auf Killers Lippen, während er selbstzufrieden den nun doch etwas nachdenklicheren Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenüber beobachtete.   
„Meine Pause ist auch bald rum. Ich sollte mich auf den Rückweg machen und sehen ob es neue Sehnen zu verknüpfen oder Blutgefäße zu flicken gibt.“  
„Klingt... spaßig“, meinte Detectiv sarkastisch, doch Killer antwortete ohne jede Spur von Ironie: „Das ist es“ und bezahlte seinen Kaffee. „Morgen gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort?“ Detectiv nickte zustimmend.   
Er verbrachte seine Pausen gern mit Killer. Er war zwar in einigen Punkten etwas eigen und hegte... ungewöhnliche Interessen, aber die beiden hatten sich dennoch schon seit ihrer frühen Schulzeit gut miteinander verstanden.   
Bei ihm konnte er seine Sorgen abladen und sich alles, was ihn bedrückte, von der Seele reden. Killer war ein ausgesprochen guter Zuhörer, konnte Geheimnisse für sich behalten und bot ihm jederzeit einen rationalen und ehrlichen Rat, wenn Detectiv einen benötigte.   
Killer auf der anderen Seite schätzte Detectivs Einfachheit, Ehrlichkeit und Loyalität. Er störte sich nicht an Killers manchmal etwas eigenwilligen Interessen und so musste er vor ihm nie seine charismatische Maske aufsetzen, sondern konnte ihm gegenüber auch einfach mal kalt und rational sein, ohne dass Detectiv ihm das übermäßig übel nahm.   
Detectivs übersteigerter Gerechtigkeitssinn war Killer zwar ein unlösbares Rätsel, aber er hatte ihn vor viel Ärger und unangenehmen Zwischenfällen in während der Schulzeit bewahrt, denn nicht alle wären so locker mit Killers sonderbarem Verhalten zurechtgekommen. Als Kind hatte Killer das vorspielen von Emotionen noch nicht so mühelos beherrscht und war daher oft ungewollt angeeckt. Detectiv hatte sich für den Underdog eingesetzt und ganz ungewollt war so eine langlebige Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden, die Killer inzwischen sogar echte emotionale Regungen entlockte – auch wenn sich diese bei ihm hauptsächlich in Sarkasmus und Maßregelungen betreffend Detectivs Gesundheit äußerten.   
Tja, jeder zeigt seine Liebe auf andere Art und Weise. 

Killer öffnete seine Wohnungstür und wurde von dem üblichen, warmen Flur begrüßt. Routiniert wanderten Mantel, Schuhe und seine Armbanduhr an ihren angestammten Platz, bevor Killer sich dem Brief zuwandte, da nun schon seit 3 Tagen ungeöffnet auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch lag.   
Wortlos nahm er ihn an sich und ging erst mal in die Küche, wo ihm sofort der starke Geruch von Kaffee in die Nase stieg und eine leere Kanne mit verdächtigen Ablagerungen ins Auge fiel.   
Aus dem Arbeitszimmer hörte er das vertraute Klacken der Tastatur, deren Tasten in schneller Folge angeschlagene wurden.   
Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete Killer den Küchenschrank und rückte alle darin befindlichen Tassen gerade, ehe er eine davon herausnahm und auf den Küchentresen stellte.   
Milch fand ihren Weg in einen kleinen Topf auf dem Herd und wenig später gesellte sich Kakaopulver dazu. Alles in die vorbereitete Tasse gießen, exakt dreizehn Mini-Mashmallows abzählen und dazugeben, einen Klecks Sahne und fertig. 

Die Tasse in der einen und den Brief in der anderen Hand wanderte Killer in Writers Arbeitszimmer. Vorsichtig schob er die leere Kaffeetasse zur Seite und stellte den Kakao an ihren Platz.   
„Was hab ich dir über zu viel Kaffee erzählt?“ Ertappt wich Writer seinem Blick aus und versuchte erfolglos seine Überraschung zu verbergen, während Killer ihm einen begrüßenden Kuss gab.  
„Ich weiß. Ich hab irgendwie vergessen mitzuzählen und dann waren es plötzlich so viele.“ Unwillkürlich blieben seine Augen an der heißen Schokolade hängen. „Danke.“   
„Du bist unverbesserlich.“ Schmunzelnd schenke Killer ihm einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss und zauberte Writer auf diese Weise ebenfalls ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. „Ich hab übrigens nochmal über deine Szene mit dem Giftmord drüber geguckt und ich fürchte da musst du nochmal ran. Selbst bei einem gutgebauten, kerngesunden Mann im mittleren Alter würde es keine halbe Stunde dauern, bis er stirbt.   
Vielleicht änderst du auch nochmal die Einnahme. Orangensaft kaschiert den Geschmack der Substanz zwar ganz hervorragend, aber er beschleunigt unter Umständen auch die Aufnahme in die Blutbahn.“  
„Verdammt. Der Zucker, nicht war? Das hätte mir auffallen müssen.  
Aber wie kriege ich das jetzt so gedreht, dass es mindestens 30 Minuten dauert, ehe er stirbt?“  
„Also wenn du unbedingt die gleiche Giftart beibehalten willst, wirst du dir dafür wohl was Cleveres einfallen lassen müssen, mein hochbegabter, kleiner Schreiberling“, neckte Killer ihn frech und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss. 

„Aber mal was ganz anderes: Was ist eigentlich hiermit?“ Fragend hielt Killer den an Writer adressierten Brief vor dessen Nase. „Der liegt schon seit Tagen hier. Hast du ihn vergessen oder versuchst du ihn weg zu ignorieren?“ Schlagartig wurde Writers Miene etwas weniger vergnügt.   
„Letzteres.“   
„Soll ich?“ Mit einem flehenden Ausdruck nickte er und sah Killer dabei zu, wie der das Schreiben von seinem Umschlag befreite und es schnell überflog.  
„Der Buchladen in der Innenstadt läd´ dich zu einer Lesung ein und bittet um eine Autogrammstunde zur Veröffentlichung deines neusten Werkes.“ Aus Writers Gesicht wich jede Farbe. Er wurde so blass, dass man ihn vor eine Kalkwand stellen könnte und er würde quasi verschwinden. Kein Tropfen Blut schien mehr in seinen Wangen zu sein und... ich glaube ihr versteh worauf ich hinaus will. Er wurde kreideweiß.   
„Das hab ich befürchtet. Kannst du den Brief einfach wieder zumachen und wir tun so, als wäre er nie angekommen?“ Killer lachte unterdrückt auf und strich beschwichtigend durch die braunen Locken.   
„Komm doch erstmal mit ins Wohnzimmer, trink deinen Kakao und lass es dir nochmal durch den Kopf gehen.   
Ich weiß, du magst keine Menschenmassen – oder Menschen im Allgemeinen – aber wäre es nicht schön, deine Leser einmal zu treffen? Zu sehen, wen du mit deinen Geschichten fesselst. Mit den Leuten zu reden, die in der Bahn ihre Haltestelle verpasst, weil deine Worte sie gefangen hielten.“ Geschlagen ließ Writer sich in Killers Arme sinken und nuschelte irgendetwas Unverständliches an dessen Schulter. „Wenn du willst, kann ich bei der Lesung auch mitkommen. Würdest du dich dann besser fühlen?“ Schwaches Nicken. „Alles klar. Dann schreib ich für den Tag 'frei oder Frühschicht' an den Kalender für den Dienstplan.   
Aber jetzt mach ich erstmal ein schnelles Abendessen und du trinkst deinen Kakao bevor er kalt wird, okay?“ Beruhigt löste Writer sich aus seinen Armen und schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Kuss.   
„Du bist der Beste. Ohne dich wäre ich völlig verloren.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Killer schenkte ihm ein freches Augenzwinkern verschwand dann gemeinsam mit Writers leerer Kaffeetasse in die Küche.


End file.
